Who Says Karate Can't Be Romantic?
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: A series of Kick drabbles. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**A/N: Just experimenting with something new. Hope you all love it.**

**This is just a series of drabbles. If you love Kick, try to give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. The show would probably suck if I did, lol.**

**~Jack's POV~**

There's a new girl in school. She's tough, cool, and drop- dead gorgeous. Her name? Kim Crawford.

"Hey... I'm Jack." I say, coming up and shaking her hand. She smiles at me. "I'm Kim. I'm new."

"Oh, I know." She gives me a weird look. "Um... I mean, I've never seen you around before so I'm guessing..."

"Oh," she says and smiles again. It's a little awkward until Jerry, Milton, & Eddie come running up and introduce themselves to Kim, trying to act smooth.

Kim just laughs at their attempts and then the bell rings. "Better get to class. Don't wanna be late on my first day."

"Wait!" I yell, louder than I intended. Everyone turns to stare. "I'll walk you." I say in a slightly quieter tone.

"You're cute," she says as I walk up to her. "Thank you." I smile and try to act cool. She just laughs again. _You are too_, I think.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought and what you want the next one to be about.**

**Remember to Read, Review, Favorite, & Follow!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! hotpinkandpurple here with a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**So this scenario is: what if Jack didn't fall in A Slip Down Memory Lane? Here it is!**

**BTW, I can't remember their exact dialogue from this episode so ignore any mistakes!**

**~Kim's POV~**

"Jack, you know I think of us as more than just-" oh crap. Did I just say that out loud?

"More than just what?" He says, confused.

"Nevermind. It's just a silly bracelet." I tell him and run out.

**~Jack's POV~**

"Kim! Wait!" I yell and run after her. When I catch up to her, I grab her by the wrists and turn her around.

"What?" She yells, even though I'm right there.

"Ow," I say, rubbing my eardrums. She rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, what do you want?" She asks.

"For you to finish your sentence." She pretends to look confused.

"What sentence?" Oh _please_.

"The one where you said I know you think of us as more than just something."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did. Stop denying it. Now what did you say?"

"Ugh, fine, if you must know, I said you know I think of us as more than just friends," she mumbles.

"What? I can't hear you." I say, even though I can, and put my hand up to my ear in an- I'm- listening position.

"I said, '**YOU KNOW I THINK OF US AS MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**!" She screams in my face. _Ouch_, my ears hurt again.

"Good." I say, taking her hand.

"W- what are you doing?" She stammers.

"Well, you said you thought of us as more than just friends, so I figured we might as well be." I tell her, shrugging.

"Fine." She says and smiles, then we walk off together, hands intertwined.

**A/N: Ugh, I hated this one too, but hopefully you liked it. Tell me what you thought.**

**Okay, if I get 4+ reviews I'll update tomorrow.**

**READ- REVIEW- FAVORITE- FOLLOW**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Say Goodbye (For Now)

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It's amazing. Keep it up and I'll update daily (as long as I can, of course.) **

**I already have the next 2 chapters written out, which were supposed to be this chapter but oh well, whatevs...**

**Okay, here's chapter 3 of "Who Says Karate Can't Be Romantic?" It's a scenario where Jack is going away for the summer and Kim is saying good- bye.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Kim's POV~**

I can't believe Jack is going away. For good. Jack, my crush and best friend for 3 years now, is going away.

I know it's only for the summer, but seriously, ever since he moved here and I joined the Wasabi Warriors, we've spent every summer together. I can't imagine one apart.

It's the night before he leaves. We're sitting on the roof of the dojo together, eating ice cream and talking. I'm going to miss this really bad and when he gets back, it's back to school.

"So how do you think this karate camp is going to be?" He asks me, licking his ice cream.

"Unnecessary. Don't leave me!" I whine and grab onto his arm. He just laughs.

"I don't want to, but I need all the extra- training I can get." He tells me.

"Why? You're already the best fighter in the USA! What more training could you need?" I exclaim. He rolls his eyes and laughs again.

"Well, why I thoroughly agree with that statement-" he says and I roll my eyes- "I need it if I want to go to the Martial Arts University."

"I still can't believe that's a real place."

"Me neither."

We just sit there in silence for moments, with my head on his shoulder, hanging on to him desperately.

"I'll miss you, Kim." He says in a soft voice. I can tell it's sincere.

"I'll miss you too." I tell him. I feel like I'm about to cry.

"We'll always have texting and Skype though, right?" He says and I realize it's true. We can still talk. It just won't be the same, though.

"Yeah. Don't meet any pretty girls there!" I exclaim and point a finger at him. He bursts out laughing. "Don't worry, it's all boys." He reassures me.

"Thank God."

"I think it's about time I get headed home," he tells me and stands up. He's right. His flight leaves tomorrow at 11:00. This is our last face- to- face interaction for the rest of the summer.

"Yeah, me too." I say and also stand up.

"So... See you soon?" He joked.

"Totally." I agree and pull him into a hug. It lasts for about a minute, but it could go on for hours. I wouldn't really mind.

When we pull away, we look at each other for a moment and then we both lean in-

Wow! We're kissing! OMG, do I have bad breath? Shut up Kim, I tell myself. You sound like a cheerleader.

"B- bye," he stammered when we pulled away.

"Um, yeah, see ya!" I embellished.

"Wait." He declares and pulls me back before kissing me again.

**A/N: Lol, I didn't like this one either but I just spent two hours working on it so I'll post it anyways. Tell me what you thought!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**As soon as I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I already have it written so... Review! (And favorite and follow! I love it all!)**

**xoxo, **

**hotpinkandpurple**


End file.
